


Full Disclosure

by introductory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Making Out, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: "You t -- "  Prompto drops the controller, sitting upright so fast his head spins.  This was supposed to be a secret, and now possibly the most terrifyingly deadly person in the Citadel knows he and Noct are banging.  On the regular.  In Noct's apartment and the track-and-field equipment shed and once in the gender-neutral bathroom at the mall, which Prompto still feels horribly guilty about, and now Prompto is going to have to flee the country and change his name to avoid getting executed.  "Youtoldhim?!"





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> LOVE YOU BUDDY FEEL BETTER HOPE THIS HELPS HAPPY HANUKKAH HEART EMOJI x4000

"Do you think Ignis knows?"

Noct shrugs, not looking up from his phone. "Of course he knows," he says. "I told him."

"You t -- " Prompto drops the controller, sitting upright so fast his head spins. This was supposed to be a secret, and now possibly the most terrifyingly deadly person in the Citadel knows he and Noct are banging. On the regular. In Noct's apartment and the track-and-field equipment shed and once in the gender-neutral bathroom at the mall, which Prompto still feels horribly guilty about, and now Prompto is going to have to flee the country and change his name to avoid getting executed. "You _told_ him?!"

Noct shrugs again. He's sitting on the floor, back against the couch, and his shoulder is the only thing Prompto sees move. "It's not like we could have hidden it from him anyway."

"He's going to kill me!" Prompto thinks about his parents, working their asses off to make sure Prompto has everything he'll ever need. If he leaves now, maybe he'll have enough time to see them again before Ignis shows up and turns him into Argentum sashimi. "And then he's gonna heal me somehow, and then _Gladio's_ going to kill me! What the hell, dude?!"

"If Ignis wanted you dead you'd be dead," says Noct, and it kinda makes Prompto's skin crawl that Noct can say things like that and completely mean it, but he's also too concerned about his own impending doom to really care. "I told him last Thursday and made him promise not to tell Gladio. You're still alive; stop worrying about it."

Okay. Noct's right, probably. If Ignis wanted Prompto dead he'd have kidnapped him a week ago and sliced him to ribbons, not gallantly chauffeured him and Noct to and from midterms, but it's still super uncool. Prompto sits back down, trying to get his breathing under control. "Still," he huffs. "Super uncool."

"Sorry," says Noct, but he doesn't sound all that sorry. Prompto casts about under the couch to find the controller, comes up with a few empty soda bottles and an issue of _Shônen Jump_ from two months ago before finally hitting solid plastic; Ignis must _really_ be busy if he's let the living room become this cluttered. Prompto can't really get back into the spirit of the game, though, and he dies another two times before Noct looks over his shoulder at him, eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, Prompto," he says. "Are you actually mad, for real?"

"Uh, kinda," says Prompto, crossing his arms. "Like, you didn't even _ask_." 

Noct sets his phone down and scrambles up onto the couch, face-to-face with him. "Prompto, I'm sorry," he says, doing that thing where his voice gets all rough and sincere, and Prompto feels his heart skip a few beats. "I should have just let him find out on his own."

"You really don't have any confidence in my secret-keeping skills? I say we totally could've kept it from him. For at at least . . . a week. Maybe two. Oh, who am I kidding, a week."

"With the way you're always looking at me, we'd be lucky if we made it two days," says Noct, and Prompto wants to ask _what way_ , but one glance at Noct and it's pretty clear what he means 'cause right now he's looking at Prompto like he created Eos and set the stars in the sky and singlehandedly designed and programmed the entire _Assassin's Creed_ series, all just for Noct. If Prompto looks at Noct anything like that, it's a wonder the entire _kingdom_ doesn't know they're in love.

"Oh." Prompto swallows. "Okay. Yeah. Huh."

"Mm-hmm," says Noct. He licks his lips, eyes darting to Prompto's mouth. "I mean. It's not a _bad_ look."

Prompto leans forward, just a little. "Oh, yeah?"

Noct's looking at him almost cross-eyed now. "Yeah, really," he says, and Prompto closes the gap, fits their mouths together. He loves kissing Noct, loves the feeling of his soft, slightly chapped lips, loves the way he closes his eyes and tilts his head and kisses Prompto back, a small sigh escaping his mouth. A tingle of heat rises in Prompto's belly and begins to spread throughout his body.

Noct doesn't like tongue, so Prompto keeps his kisses closed-mouthed even as he crawls forward in order to kiss Noct deeper, harder, the way he knows Noct lives for. He might not be the world champion of kissing but he definitely _feels_ like it the way Noct whines high in his throat, hands clutching Prompto's  t-shirt to pull him closer.

They kiss like that for a while, Noct allowing Prompto to dictate the pace and intensity, making small noises like he can't help himself, like kissing Prompto _hurts_ , and every one of them goes straight to Prompto's cock. He draws back and presses his lips to Noct's cheeks and the line of his jaw before returning to his mouth, those beautiful, perfect lips Prompto can't believe he's allowed to kiss.

He tries to say something about how much he loves kissing Noct, but what comes out of his mouth is a breathless, "You are, like -- really hot." Noct laughs a little against his lips, which lowkey offends Prompto but he guesses he deserves that for trying to be smooth with the Crown Prince of Lucis practically underneath him, body rocking up to meet his. 

When Noct gets tired of it he shoves at Prompto's shoulders to let them up, and Prompto lets Noct push him back down into the couch and holy shit, Noct taking control is the hottest thing he's ever experienced in his life. Noct swings a leg over Prompto's waist and sits on his lap, their hands groping desperately at each other as Prompto tilts his head up and tries not to go blind with lust because this? This is heaven and earth and the feeling of petting every dog in the universe rolled into one, and Prompto doesn't want it to stop. _Ever_.

"Prom," whines Noct, ass grinding down against Prompto's dick, and Prompto's vision nearly whites out at the hazy idea of Noct riding him, of finally doing this for real. They haven't gotten farther than a few mutual jerk-off sessions, kneeling together in the same bed with half their clothes still on, but Prompto knows they're gonna get there one day, knows Noct has been dreaming about it, too. His hands slide up the back of Noct's shirt to feel all that soft, warm skin Noct will let him touch but not see; when he kisses downwards from Noct's pulse-point to the hollow of his throat and nibble at the skin there with his teeth, Noct gasps and repeats his name in such a broken voice Prompto thinks he might literally die and end up saving Ignis the trouble.

Noct shifts in his lap and leans down to crash their mouths together again, messy and wet, and Prompto can't help it that his lips part, tongue darting out briefly to taste Noct before remembering he's not supposed to. His best friend tastes like pizza and orange soda and it's gross but somehow also hot, and Prompto feels a groan rising in the back of his throat, mirroring the pressure building low in his groin.

"N-Noct, wait," he stutters out, tugging on Noct's thigh in an attempt to make him stop. He's about two seconds away from coming in his pants, ten if he concentrates, maybe fifteen if he thinks about their calculus teacher, who's about nine-hundred years old and missing most of his teeth. Noct jerks back, looking lost for a moment before taking his hand, but when he tries to tug Prompto to his feet, against all common sense, Prompto tugs right back.

"What, why," says Noct, visibly confused. "I thought you wanted to, uh,  to -- " He jerks his head in the direction of the bedroom. "Didn't -- don't you?"

Prompto can't bring himself to shake his head; he doesn't want Noct to feel like Prompto doesn't want him, because he _does_. He wants Noct more than anything else in the world, needs him, desperate for everything Noct is willing to give him. But right now, in this moment, what he wants  is --

"I just," he says, feeling a little idiotic, his cheeks burning. "I just wanna -- wanna keep kissing. Is that, sorry, that's stupid." 

He isn't expecting Noct to come tumbling back into his lap, hands on Prompto's face and lips on his once again. "It's not stupid," breathes Noct, staring into Prompto's eyes with so much affection it almost scares him. "We don't have to -- we can just, let's just do this, okay?"

"Yeah," says Prompto, a blurry sigh of relief escaping his lips. He smiles, or tries to, and Noct leans in to kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose, his eyelids, his chin. After that, they take it easy: Prompto's not sure how much time they spend just making out, exchanging lazy kiss after lazy kiss, but it feels like both forever and not long enough. Now that they're both on the same page, it's so much better -- the urgency's still there, thrumming just under his skin, but Prompto's less interested in his dick and more interested in the way Noct exhales softly through his nose, the way his eyelashes flutter closed when Prompto kisses him _just right_. Noct shivers against him when Prompto presses his lips to Noct's throat, long and golden and stretched out to give Prompto more access. Prompto learns the shell of his left ear is ticklish but the right makes him gasp, Noct's breath barely ghosting across the skin as he leans over and shapes words into Prompto's skin he can't figure out.

It's good, so good, and it isn't until Noct is scrabbling out from underneath him and hissing, "The door -- _Ignis_ \-- " that Prompto realizes just how long it is they've spent kissing on the couch. He barely has enough time to throw a blanket over his extremely obvious boner before the footfalls from the hallway resolve themselves into the shape of Noct's advisor, who looks at the two of them on the couch, an entire cushion and a half between them, and sighs.

"Noct," Ignis says. " . . . Prompto."

"Hey," Prompto says weakly. He holds up the controller, trying to look like he's just been getting really, really into the game. Like, so inappropriately into it his face is red and his hair is a mess and his dick's half-hard and not really getting any softer. He doesn't even remember which crappy fetchquest he was in the middle of doing, but he's pretty sure he's got to do the whole thing over from the start. "Uh, how's it hangin'?"

"The kingdom's grain stores are running dangerously low due to the drought in Leide, which is unfortunate with winter just around the corner," says Ignis. It's not really an answer, but it isn't like Prompto was really expecting one, anyway. Ignis brings out a file folder from his briefcase and hands it to Noct before heading to the kitchen, sighing at the mess Noct made trying to boil pasta for lunch before Prompto had talked him into giving up and calling for delivery.

"Told you he wouldn't kill you," Noct says under his breath; there's really no way anyone could look at him and _not_ know he and Prompto have absolutely not been playing video games for the last two hours. He looks perfect. 

Prompto grins back, heart thumping against the inside of his ribs, and steals a quick glance at the kitchen. Ignis isn't looking when Prompto leans over to kiss Noct one more time, but if Prompto's being honest, it wouldn't matter if he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I don't know fuckshit about kissing because I am not, generally, a person who likes kissing, so I hope it didn't show _too_ much. Anyway.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr if you'd like: [@getintherobot](http://getintherobot.tumblr.com).


End file.
